


In another lifetime

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: This story has changed. I was rewatching 9x10 and 9x11 when this story was changed. So I hope you all like itAfter helping Steve get kill those responsible for Joe's death, Catherine and Danny have a heart to heart and Catherine says goodbye to Steve.Steve finds his way back to Danny cause Danny Charlie and Grace are his family his everything





	In another lifetime

Catherine sees Danny sitting on the beach behind Steve's house, it's been a month and half since Steve saw Danny, he called Junior and Catherine to come help him get revenge on those responsible for Joe's death. When asked if Danny was coming Steve said he hasn't talked to him in over a month and Danny stopped trying to reach out to him Catherine could see how much Steve missed Danny.

Catherine walked down to the beach and sat down next to Danny who just staring out at the water and 

" You know that Steve cares and loves you right " Catherine said as she looks at Danny.

" At this point I don't know if Steve even cares about me or our friendship and partnership " Danny says as he continues to stare out at the water.

" You can't be serious Danny Steve loves you so much he would give up everything for you " Catherine said as she grabbed Danny by the arm forcing him to look at her.

" If that was true then why did he call you Junior the team and our friends but never once did he call me I would have been there for him but I guess he didn't want or need me " Danny said as he pulled his arm back and looked back at the water.

" He was afraid of losing you Steve didn't want you to see him like that " Catherine said as she tried to get Danny to understand.

" Nothing you say will ever make me understand why Steve my best friend my partner didn't want me to be there for him to comfort him " Danny said as he looked at Catherine then back out to the water.

Catherine soon realized that Steve hasn't been honest with Danny about what is going on with him or the feelings he has for Danny. 

Meanwhile back at the house, Steve is standing on the porch watching Catherine and Danny talk but Steve knows that Danny is hurt and angry with him for shutting Danny out of things for a month. Steve saw the picture Charlie drew for Steve sitting on Danny's desk, the picture was of Steve grace and Charlie all off somewhere leaving Danny all alone seeing the picture broke Steve's heart but nothing hurt worse than hearing Danny say that he felt abandoned by Steve and that Steve no longer cared about Danny.

Steve grabbed two beers and walked down the steps that led to the beach and he slowly walked over to them just in time to hear Catherine say think about what I said, Catherine stood up turned to leave when she saw Steve so she walked over to him kissed his cheek and said talk to Danny I mean really talk to him let him know what is going on in your head.

Catherine then walked away back to the house where she grabbed her stuff and left leaving everyone guessing what happened between her and Steve and when everyone wondered where Steve was

Tani sees Steve and Danny sitting on the beach talking Steve had his arm around Danny's shoulders his head pressing against the side of Danny's head, she could see that they need to be alone so she told everyone that Steve needs time with Danny with out any of us here so everyone left the house and went to local bar for food and drinks.

Back on the beach, Steve sets the beer down on the sand next to them then 

" Danny you have to know that I care about you so much that I would do anything and everything to keep you safe you and the kids are my everything my life I love you so much Danny I am scare that if you saw me after Joe died you would walk away from me from 5-0 from our friendship and partnership but you were never not in my thoughts you were there every step of the way working with Catherine and Junior only reminded me of how lucky I am to have you you are my everything my heart my soul my love I can't lose you cause you are the light in my darkness " Steve said as he kissed Danny's head then burried his face in Danny's neck.

Danny sat there for a long time just thinking about what Steve just said then Danny pulled Steve closer and 

" I love you too I am in love with you that's why it hurt so much that you didn't call me for a month you had the team Catherine and Junior our friends but I wasn't there for you you picked everyone but me I waited for you but you never reached out to me and I am sorry for your loss but I loss something too I lost you our friendship and my trust in you I am so sorry Steve but I can't stay as your partner when I don't trust you " Danny said as he looked at the broken and shattered man next to him.

" I will earn back your trust Danny that is a promise " Steve said as he looked at Danny one more time before looking out at the water.

Danny placed a soft kiss to Steve's lips then he stood up brushed the sand off his pants then walked back to the house then out to his car got in and drove away back to his house.

Steve looked over his shoulder and watched as Danny walked away from him Steve made a promise that he would earn back Danny's trust and show Danny just how much Danny truly means to Steve.

For the next several weeks, Steve was doing everything and anything to show Danny that he could trust Steve again. 

One day, everyone was working on paperwork when a guy carrying flowers walked in asking for a detective Williams Danny walked out of his office and over to guy pulled out his wallet to tip the guy but he said it was taken care then handed Danny the flowers and left. Danny walked back into his office sat the flowers down picked up the card opened it and read come have dinner with me and yes Danno as in a date just say yes Danny smiled then sent a text looked up just as Steve smiled at the text.

Lou Jerry Adam Tani and Junior spent the rest of the day wondering who sent Danny flowers and why Steve was smiling Everytime his phone went off. It was 5pm when Danny says he is leaving now so he can get ready for his date tonight, the team plus Steve all watched as Danny left and Steve looked defeated cause Danny left without saying goodbye to Steve.

Steve walked back into his office just as his phone beeped then Steve looks at the message 

S see you at 7 at your place. I am looking forward to seeing you alone without the team watching us stop looking defeated I didn't want the team knowing about the date yet and see you soon handsome seal of mine xoxo

Steve smiles like it's Christmas then he grabs his keys walks out of his office telling the team he will see everyone Monday morning at 9am and Junior can you stay somewhere else this weekend Junior says yeah but he needs a few things.

After Junior leaves, Steve begins to get the house ready for his night with Danny, then Steve gets ready himself. After a quick shower, Steve got dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark blue button down shirt then he went down stairs and into the kitchen where he got started on the glazed honey lemon chicken and rice.

It was a little after 7 when Danny walked into the house and into the kitchen where Steve was working hard on the amazing dinner Steve has made, Danny leans against the door watching Steve with a soft smile on his lips then without thinking Danny walked over to Steve leaned up and kissed his neck Steve leaned into the touch then turned at the waist wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders drawing Danny closer to him then leaning down and softly kissing Danny on the lips while pulling him even closer to the point Danny is standing between Steve and the stove, after a few minutes Danny then pulled away from Steve and walked over to the table where he could watch Steve cook.

Danny asked if there was anything he could help with Steve told him to make the salad, so Danny made the salad while Steve finished cooking. After plating the   
food Steve carried each plate out to the porch then down to the beach where he had a romantic table set up Danny followed Steve and he was blown away by the setting Steve did for them then Danny walked up to Steve stepped up on his tippy toes and kissed Steve softly on the lips and soon they have lost themselves in their kiss.

After a very long few minutes, Steve pulled back looked down at Danny who was smiling at him Steve leaned forward kissed Danny's nose before resting his head against Danny's forehead whispering I love you so much Danno who then burries his face in Steve's neck while whispering I love you so much baby

Steve pulls Danny closer to him it feels like home being wrapped in Danny's arms feeling his face burried in his neck Steve thought he was truly in love with Catherine but it never felt like this never felt like home like he was part of a family, yes he loved Catherine but he wasn't truly in love with her like he is with Danny. Steve is now finally figuring out that there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.

Steve looked out at the water realizing just how at peace he is standing on the beach holding Danny in his arms nothing felt so good like right now.

Danny pulls back a little and looks up at Steve who looks at peace so Danny snuggled in closer to him as he looks out at the water too.

After a few more minutes, they pulled apart and sat down at the table Steve had set up for them, Steve pulled Danny's chair closer then wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders smiling at how comfortable it is to sit like this to have Danny by his side.

It felt like another lifetime ago when he has felt so at peace so filled with love and happiness so at home it's a feeling Steve never wants to end.

Steve and Danny enjoy their dinner and they talk about their new relationship and where they want it to go.


End file.
